


Sacrifices for Magic

by AllKnowingIronQueen



Series: Sacrifices for Magic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys' Love, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Friendship, Love, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Mutants, Other, Romance, School, Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai, Young Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllKnowingIronQueen/pseuds/AllKnowingIronQueen
Summary: Die Geschichte handelt von Crsym Kellum. Der 16-jährige hat nun endlich seinen ersten Defloreo unter seinen linken Auge bekommen, was heißt er darf nun endlich in die Magierakademie Amanos.Die einzige Magierakademie die existiert. Hat man den Abschluss so wird einem der Zutritt in die Hauptstadt gewährt, aber was für Geheimnisse spielen sich dort ab?Finden wir es heraus.





	Sacrifices for Magic

Das schrille Geräusch des Weckers ertönte und mit einem gigantischen Schock, stieß sich der Junge vom Bett. 

"Ich bin zu spät!" 

Schnell rappelte er sich auf und schaute auf die Uhrzeit.  
Ein erleichtertes Seufzten verließ seinen Mund und die Panik, die er vorhin noch verspürte verschwand im nächsten Augenblick.  
Er vergaß, dass er den Wecker doch extra zwei Stunden vorher eingestellt hatte. Nur für den Fall natürlich.

Der Teenager ging hin zu seinem kleinen Spiegel und betrachtete sein Gesicht.  
Mit jeden Schritt quietschte der Holzboden unter seinen Füßen. 

Im Spiegelbild waren seine roten Augen zusehen. Die zotteligen hellbraunen Haare hingen ihm teilweise im Gesicht.  
Das wichtigste war jedoch der blaue Punkt unter seinem linken Auge. 

Diesen Punkt könnte man leicht mit einem Muttermal verwechseln. Sieht man jedoch genauer hin, wird einem an dem leichten Blaustich schnell bewusst, dass es sich um einen Defloreo handelt.  
Ein Defloreo ist das Zeichen, das die Kräfte eines Magier auszeichnet. Je mehr Defloreos, desto stärkere magische Kräfte besitzt man. 

Mit 16 Jahren war Crsym Kellum spät dran. Aber wie sagt man so schön: Besser zu spät als nie. 

Er öffnete die Kommode unter dem Spiegel und holte seine neue Uniform raus, die man ihm vor zwei Wochen zuschickte.  
Crsym wollte die Uniform auf keinen Fall vor dem Frühstück anziehen. Die Angst, dass sie dadurch einen Fleck kriegt, war zu groß. 

"Das sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus."  
Eine piepsige Stimme kommentierte seine Uniform.  
An der Tür lugte ein Kopf ins Zimmer rein. Ein kleines blondes Mädchen mit betrat sein Zimmer. 

"Warum müssen Magier sich denn wie Clowns kleiden?" 

"Jade, das stimmt doch gar nicht. Du bist bestimmt immer noch sauer, dass ich euch ab heute alleine lassen muss. Aber ich verspreche dir, sobald ich den Abschluss habe komme ich sofort wieder." 

Das kleine Mädchen sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Nein. Ich finde nur das die Uniform blöd aussieht. Du hast eine braunen Cardigan, eine lila-gold karrierte Hose und eine dunkelblaue Krawatte. Du siehst aus wie mein Ausmalheft als ich noch 5 war." 

"Jade du bist sieben. Du malst immernoch so aus." 

"Mama hat das trotzdem gesagt. Also stimmt das auch."  
Jade ging die Treppen des kleinen Hauses runter. 

"Hey! Warte!"  
Crsym lief ihr hinterher. 

Unten wartete schon seine Mutter.  
Das Radio war nur leise im Hintergrund zu hören.  
"Das neuste Project der Welthauptstadt wird es sein. Die Welt wieder miteinander zu verbinden. Wir glauben fest daran, dass der Mensch die Natur besiegen kann und wieder zum ehemaligen technologischen Stand hinaufsteigen wird. Egal wie lange es braucht und egal was dafür getan werden muss. Wir werden es gemeinsam schaffen." 

Solche Reden spielte man jeden morgen. Die Präsidentin Carna Eferus ist davon überzeugt so die Menschen zumindest etwas in Kontakt zu halt. 

Es stimmt. Crsym schaute durch das Fenster raus. Im Vergleich zu dem was er über die altmoderne Welt gelesen hatte, war die Welt heute komplett anders. Die Ursache war nie bekannt. Man wusste nur eins: die Natur holte sich irgendwann das zurück, was ursprünglich ihr gehörte.  
Es gab keine richtigen Straßen mehr. Es gab keine Städte.  
Nur noch vereinzelte Dörfer, von denen man nicht mal wusste, ob wirklich alle entdeckt und mit Radios ausgestattet wurden. 

Nun stellt sich sicherlich die Frage, woher die Hauptstadt genau weiß, wo sich Magier befinden und wann sie ihr ersten Defloreo erhalten.  
Täglich zwischen 12 - 15 Uhr trifft ein C-Team in den bekannten Dörfern ein. Einerseits um die Menschen, die dort leben mit Gütern zu versorgen und andererseits auch um den Stand der Magier zu kontrollieren. 

Magier waren zudem nicht leicht zu übersehen. Oft ist es schon durch die strahlenden Augenfarben zu erkennen. Diese waren keine natürlichen wir braun oder blau. Nein die Augen von Magiern leuchteten mehr und sind unnatürlich. Crsym beispielsweise hat rote Augen. Ein ehemaliger Kindheitsfreund von ihm hatte lavenderfarbene Augen.  
Bei einigen war sogar die Haarfarbe betroffen. Von denen hat Crsym jedoch bisher nur gelesen. 

"Willst du da nur so rumstehen?"  
Seine Mutter schlürfte genüsslich ihren warmen Kaffee.  
Maria Kellum. Die Frau war ganze 1.84 groß. Ihr Körper war muskulös, hätte jedoch nicht an weiblichen Konturen verloren. Sie wirkte beinahe jungenhaft mit ihrem kurzen blonden Pixischnitt.  
Ihre grünen Augen waren so sanft wie die von Jade, die sich gerade an sie klammerte. 

"Sag mal was für Sachen erzählst du Jade eigentlich?"  
Crsym setzte sich an den Tisch im Esszimmer, der auch gleichzeitig das Wohnzimmer war. Gegenüber war direkt die Küche. 

Die Frau grinste ihn verspielt an.  
"Oh du meinst das mit der Uniform? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mit sowas rumlaufen musst. Das ist doch einfach nur peinlich." 

Viele aus dem Dorf bezeichneten seine Mutter als 'cool'. Ginge es nach seiner Meinung, hätte er sie dezent anders beschrieben.  
Verantwortungslos, kindisch und zu sorglos hätten eher gepasst.  
Aber so war sie nun mal. Eine 38-jährige Frau könnte er ohnehin nicht mehr ändern.  
Anstatt ihr also zu antworten, machte sich der Junge lieber selbst einen Kaffee und zähle im Gedanken auf, was er noch zu tun hatte.  
Seine Koffer hatte er bereits gepackt, das Regelwerk der Schule bereits konnte er auswendig aufsagen und seine Notizen für das Interview mit dem Direktor befanden sich im Rucksack.  
Er musste also nur noch duschen, die Uniform anziehen und abwarten.  
Ihm wurde mitgeteilt, dass ein anderer Schüler ihn abholen würde, um ihm alles aus einer Perspektive zu erzählen, die er selbst bald haben würde. 

"Geh duschen Crsym. Ich bring deine Koffer runter." 

Gesagt, getan.  
Als Crsym sich unter die Dusche stellte und das lauwarme Wasser seinen Körper entlang glitt, spielten sich Erinnerung in seinen Gedanken ab.  
Das erste mal als er eine Magier gesehen hat. Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich, wenn ein Magier von selbst ohne irgendeine Form von Lehre.  
Es ist nun schon 7 Jahre her.  
Formeno und er waren damals 9 Jahre alt. Formeno Melton war sein Nachbar und bester Freund. Seine Haut war Schneeweiß. Ein sehr starker Kontrast zu seinen pechschwarzen Haaren. Diese Kombination sorgte dafür, dass seine lavenderfarbenen Augen besonders herausstachen. Als sich auf dieser Haut zum ersten mal ein Defloreo bildete, wussten die zwei sofort, dass sie sich von einander verabschieden müssen.  
Es war ein schmerzhafter Abschied. Ein tränenerfüllter Abschied.  
Damals wurden die Magier noch vom Staat abgeholt und in die Akademie gebracht. Das ganze Dorf versammelte sich um Formeno zu verabschieden. Dieser junge, talentierte Magier riss sich jedoch los und hielt sich an Crsym fest.  
Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran. Beide umarmten sich. Damals waren sie noch so verzweifelt. Am liebsten wären sie zusammen geblieben. Für immer. Die Männer in den Anzügen versuchten Formeno von Crsym zu zerren.  
Und in diesem Moment geschah es. Formenos Augen fingen an zu leuchten.  
"Lasst mich los. Ich komme ja schon."  
Erst als Formeno seinen Freund losließ, bemerkte Crsym wie die Faust, die der andere Junge ballte anfing zu leuchten. Es war als ob er ein Feuerwerk darin versteckte. 

"Hier. Nimm das und vergiss mich nicht, okay Crsym?"  
Formeno streckte die Hand aus und enthüllte eine kleine rote Kugel und drückte sie in Crsyms Hand. 

Was für jeden damals ein Schock war, schien für den Schwarzhaarigen ganz normal gewesen zu sein.  
Er drehte Crsym den Rücken zu.  
"Beeil dich damit wir gemeinsam Magie lernen können." 

War es seltsam darüber nachzudenken während man duscht? Wahrscheinlich. Aber bald würde er ihm endlich begegnen.

Plötzlich kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
Eine wichtige Sache die er fast vergaß.  
Crsym duschte sich schnell ab und rannte gerade noch mit einem Handtuch bedeckt aus dem Badezimmer. Wie wild durchsuchte er die Schublade unter seinem Spiegel. Das leuchten der Kugel war immer noch so blenden wie am ersten Tag.  
Diese Kugel durfte er auf keine  Fall vergessen. 

"Willst du dich irgendwann mal umziehen? Oder steckst du dir das noch irgendwo rein Idiot?" 

Diese Stimme kannte er nicht. Als er sich umdrehte, saß ein fremdes Mädchen auf seinem Bett.


End file.
